


Um artista

by CosimaAster



Category: Arte (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Firenze | Florence, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Oneshot, carrossel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosimaAster/pseuds/CosimaAster
Summary: "Ela sempre ia ali, passar o tempo fazendo o que mais gostava. Encontrava muita inspiração em toda movimentação e barulho. Depois de se acomodar em algum lugar de onde tinha uma boa visão, começava a desenhar em seu fiel caderninho as figuras que chamavam sua atenção."Foi então que notou um par de olhos vigiando-a. Quem seria ele?Conforme seus olhares se encontraram, ela foi ficando sem graça, mas se esqueceu da sensação imediatamente após notar o que ele fazia: tinha um cavalete diante do rapaz e ele empunhava um pincel." 'Um artista!' -ela exclamou para si mesma."
Relationships: Arte/Leo (Arte)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Um artista

Sempre havia muita gente ali. Era o pior lugar para se marcar encontros em Florença.

E esse era o segredo – nada de encontro marcados.

Ela sempre ia ali, passar o tempo fazendo o que mais gostava. Encontrava muita inspiração em toda movimentação e barulho, as pombas revoando inquietas, os turistas falando mil línguas diferentes, sorrindo e apontando coisas.

Depois de se acomodar em algum lugar de onde tinha uma boa visão, começava a desenhar em seu fiel caderninho as figuras que chamavam sua atenção. Pessoas, arquiteturas, padrões, estampas, bolsas, até as pombas, qualquer coisa virava objeto de seu exercício.

Achava muito legal ficar perto do carrossel. Divertia-se vendo a empolgação das crianças, e a atração nunca perdia seu encanto. Às vezes, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, apenas assistia os cavalos passarem, em sua cavalgada gentil para lugar nenhum.

Arrumando um pouco do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha, Arte suspirou, sorrindo, acompanhando um dos cavalos brancos e que subia e descia, diante seus olhos, partindo para então voltar dali alguns minutos. Ele estava sem cavaleiro e ela se lembrava bem de um dia ter sido criança e ter passeado nele. Antes de sumir em sua eterna volta, ela podia jurar que o vira piscar para si.

Riu. Foi então que notou um par de olhos vigiando-a. Eram severos, só não desapareciam sob o peso das sobrancelhas porque que era muito afiados.

Quem seria ele?

Nunca o tinha visto antes.

Conforme seus olhares se encontraram, ela foi ficando sem graça, mas se esqueceu da sensação imediatamente após notar o que ele fazia: tinha um cavalete diante do rapaz e ele empunhava um pincel.

— Um artista! –ela exclamou para si mesma, fechando o caderno com força e levando os dedos a boca.

Agora que possuíam algo em comum, ela se sentiu à vontade em aproximar-se e quem sabe aprender um pouco com o que ele fazia.

Ela tinha esse sonho de se tornar uma artista profissional e cursava o primeiro ano da faculdade de arte. Desenhava muito bem, mas ainda não se sentia artista... não se enxergava ainda no lugar daquele rapaz, em praça pública, na frente da tela, por mais comum que fosse encontrar pintores assim por toda a Europa.

Entretanto, estava trabalhando nessa conquista.

Ele viu ela se aproximar e meio que revirou os olhos. Não era isso que tinha em mente quando parou para observá-la. A risada dela tinha sido alta e luminosa, mais pura que as das crianças em redor do carrossel, e ele simplesmente teve de procurá-la. Surpreendeu-se em ver a moça com o caderno de esboços na mão.

Agora lá vinha ela. Os cabelos eram loiros, compridos até o ombro, os olhos estrelados em azul, o rosto corado de alegria. Ela não parecia ter nem quinze anos, ainda mais naquele vestido verde, de alças, com a blusinha branca por baixo.

Segurando o chapéu no alto da cabeça com uma mão, e o caderno na outra, ela mantinha o contato visual e um sorriso sugerido nos lábios. Ia reparando as roupas escuras que ele usava, um estilo bem simples e comum — jeans, camiseta e uma camisa de sarja por cima, as mangas arregaçadas — que realmente não tinha nada a ver com as peças interessantes, autorais e às vezes bastante caras que os colegas de curso dela costumavam usar.

Ele retornara ao quadro, ela parou ao seu lado e assistiu ele pegar a tinta e aplicá-la cuidadoso como um cirurgião na tela em progresso. Bastou-lhe ficar olhando sem ainda ter lhe ocorrido que as ações de sua parte pareciam bem esquisitas.

— Você é muito bom. –ela sussurrou, vidrada.

Ele pintava o carrossel, estava quase pronto. E ele pintava justamente o seu cavalo, dando um lindo colorido lilás às partes sombreadas, uma atmosfera de sonho palpável envolvendo os traços.

— Você vai ficar aí mesmo? –passando uns cinco minutos, ele se incomodou e quis saber.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas até quase saírem testa a fora, ela deu um pulinho:

— Ah... que assustador... –e comentou baixinho, achando que ele não ouviria.

— E então?

— Me desculpe... eu vi você e não resisti em vir descobrir o que estava pintando... –admitiu, sem graça, porém sem menção de ir embora.

— E?

— Eu devia ter pedido sua permissão, também nem sempre eu gosto de plateia enquanto desenho...

Mudo e imóvel, ele ficou reparando o modo meio atrapalhado e franco dela de se expressar.

— Tudo bem que aqui na piazza não tem como as pessoas não ficarem olhando, mas é diferente quando tem alguém assim, em cima de você... –e ela elaborou, rindo com alguma meiguice.

Ele meneou a cabeça, cansado de perder tempo com ela e voltou a pintar.

— Gostei de como mescla as cores... consegue realmente captar como a luz do sol bate nas coisas... as sombras são muito bonitas... –e sem parar de falar, ela avaliou o quadro, a voz suave e séria de quem realmente não só entendia como amava a arte.

Era inquietante para ele, os modos delas, a sua audácia ingênua o provocava da melhor maneira... ao passo que ela apreciava o quadro ele quedou apreciando a garota. Parecia só mais uma dessas patricinhas sem nada para fazer e metidas a artistas, mas de repente era claro que ela era bem mais que isso. Alguém que não cultivava a arte não seria capaz de elogiá-lo como fizera, intensa e perita.

— Você disse que desenha...?

— Ah! Sim! –tinha entrado em transe examinado o quadro, mas a questão dele a trouxe de volta. Ele tinha tanta força nas palavras, apesar do fundo de tédio em sua voz. –Estou no primeiro ano da Faculdade de Belas Artes.

— E? –não entendia porque aquela informação era relevante. Ela não percebeu isso e prosseguiu:

— Eu espero ser uma artista profissional um dia...

— Você ainda não é artista? –ele estranhou, irritado.

— Que medo... –ela reclamou baixinho de novo, se encolhendo. A expressão das sombrancelhas escuras e grossas dele era bruta. –Eu não sei... eu... nunca vendi um quadro, então...

— Que tolice. Quem disse que precisa disso ou de reconhecimento público para ser artista?

Era uma boa pergunta. Ela ficou pensativa e viu ele enfim deixar o pincel de lado e estender a mão:

— Me dê.

— Hã?

— Seu caderno. Quero ver seus esboços.

— Oh! Está bem! –e obedeceu em um gesto só. –Pode me dizer o que acha? Seja sincero, por favor.

Ele suspirou fundo, como se ela falar o incomodasse, como se o que ela pedia aborrecesse. E abrindo o caderninho, foi olhando página por página.

Eram bons. Eram muito bons. E logo ganhariam a maturidade que precisavam, era só ela seguir praticando.

— São desenhos decentes. –e fechando o caderno num ímpeto, declarou, nada de rodeios ou agrados.

Ela abriu um sorriso confuso, e acabou gaguejando um obrigada enquanto pegava o caderno de volta:

— Serviu pra eu entrar na faculdade...

— Só espero que não saia do mesmo jeito.

— Ah! Mas meus desenhos são tão ruins assim? –chocada, protestou.

— Não para hoje. Mas para amanhã... não serão suficientes.

Outra vez ela quedou pensativa. Se sentia insultada, mas ao mesmo tempo...

Abriu o caderno e olhou de relance alguns dos rabiscos que tinha ali, conhecia-os bem, tanto seus pontos fortes e fracos.

— Se entender isso, será uma verdadeira artista.

Ela também fechou o caderno com ímpeto e o levou ao peito:

— Eu vou continuar praticando! –e berrando, deixou sua determinação vazar, sorrindo com energia.

O chapéu até caiu para trás, no chão. Ela soltou uma vogal de susto e enquanto procurava onde este fora parar, ansiosa, não viu que ele tinha pegado-o e ajeitava as abas.

— Como você se chama? –ouvindo-o, ela virou-se para ele e então ele afundou o chapéu em sua cabecinha dourada.

— Arte Spalletti.

— Pois bem. É bom mesmo que continue praticando.

Ela acabou sorrindo, captando a nuance súbita de carinho daquela voz.

Ele suspirou, o sorriso da garota era tão lindo, por pouco ele também sorriu. Virou-se para seu cavalete, analisou algo perdido ali, qualquer coisa, e começou a desmontar.

Arte acompanhou os movimentos dele, intrigada. Havia algo de misterioso nele, imprevisível, que assustava tanto quanto atraía.

O rapaz terminou de arrumar a maleta, travando os fechos de metal.

— Mas e você?

Ele a encarou, prestes a ir embora.

— O que tem eu?

— Seu nome...

— Leo.

— Só... Leo?

— Só Leo.

— Certo. –estranhou, sem insistir.

— Se você estiver por aqui de novo, pode vir me ver pintar.

— Sério? –comemorou.

— Traga seu cavalete também.

Espantada com o convite, paralisou um instante. Iriam pintar juntos?

Ele já estava longe quando respondeu:

— Sim, pode deixar! Até amanhã, Leo!

Ouviu Arte as suas costas. A voz dela brilhava solar, alcançava-o longe com seus raios. Sorriu, enfim, andando sempre em frente, a marcha imponente, ninguém ousava ficar no seu caminho.

— Até amanhã, Arte. –e ronronou para si mesmo, baixo.


End file.
